More Than One Way To Break The Sohma Curse
by sarota peech
Summary: Yuki and Tohru run across a mysterious bottle that breaks the Sohma curse...but at a price. To be continued ASAP. Can be read as one shot first chapter . OkagexFruitsBasket. Please review.
1. Kyo's new adventure

This is a fanfic crossover of Okage (again) and FruitsBasket. (a first.) A one shot with spoilers for Okage the Shadow King. (in Japan: Boku de Maou) I don't own either one nor will I. Please enjoy, hope you review. Oh, and i've only read the first six books so don't ruin anything for me. I plan on keeping it a one shot unless enough people want me to continue. Play Okage and you can use your imagination to finish it...You should play okage anyway, it rocks. And FRUITS BASKET RULES!!!

***

MORE THAN ONE WAY TO BREAK THE SOHMA CURSE.

Yuki and Tohru were out in the forest making a new garden. While raking through the dirt and tilling the soil they happened upon the most peculiar object...A corked purple bottle with a single purple jewel.

"Yuki!" said a bewildered and wide eyed Tohru. The thing they found was among the coolest things she'd ever seen. "What do you thinks in it, or who it belonged to."

"No idea. It won't open." he replied trying to uncork it.

"Can we take it back to show Shigure and Kyo?"

"Why not."

***

"I still don't understand why you brought home a bottle that won't open." complained Kyo as he used all his strength in a failed attempt to pry open the bottle.

"Tohru wanted to bring it home." Yuki pointed out.

"Grrr...Don't get me wrong, its nice. But it...Won't...OPEN!" as he screamed the last word the bottle flew out of his hands and landed perfectly in the center of the room.

"Nice one you stupid cat." Yuki insulted calmly.

"IT WASN"T MY FAULT!" screamed Kyo. "It...It jumped out of my hands." Kyo looked strangly distant and confused.

"Your either imagining things or making excuses." Yuki said picking up the bottle. "It's just a bottle."

"YOUR SO FULL OF IT!"

"Yuki.." hesitated Tohru, "I think he's serious."

"Come on Tohru. How can a _bottle _jump out of Kyo's hands? Chances are he was getting too rough and too angry."

"Well, What do we do with it now?" asked Kyo just giving up on the argument.

"We shoulde see what it's worth and what era it's from. Maybe a museaum wants it or perhaps we could use it as decoration." offered Tohru sweetly.

"Yeah? And how do we do that?" Kyo said angrily.

"The internet." answered Yuki.

***

"So," started Hatori, "I'm sure you all want to know why i summoned you all."

All the Sohma's that were part of the Zodiac plus Torhu were gathered in one large room of the Sohma House. Akito stood in the doorway leaning on it's frame. Shigure sat near Ayame on the couch while Mominji, Kisa, and Hero sat on the floor poking at the bottle. Yuki and Kyo stood on either side of Tohru whith HatsuHaru not far from them.

"I was researching this bottle that Yuki and Tohru found. It turns out to be the legendary bottle of Pollack, said to change fates and break curses." Hatori explained.

"You think this can break the curse Hari?" asked Mominji inspecting the bottle.

"I know it seems kind of far fetched." It was Shigure who answered. "But so does a bunch of people who turn into animals of the zodiac when hugged by the opposit sex."

"Right." agreed Hatori. "It's worth a shot don't you agree?"

"Whats the worst that can happen?" aske Akito sarcastically, "Oh, we could look like a bunch of idiots. Why bother. But...I guess try it." he added when he seen the dissapointed looks of the others.

"Who wants to try to summon the power?" before Hatori finished Ayame was out of his seat waving his hand in the air.

"OOH ME! I want to do it." He said like an excited little kid.

"I want to help Aya." Shigure said with false tears in his eyes.

"Shigure and Aya, those who broke the Sohma Curse." recited Aya ever so pationatly. It was then followed by a unison "yes" from the two of them.

The two of them got up danced and chanted. There was no movement from the bottle and Akito was about to comment when there was a blinding flash of light. When the light dimmed to it's normal intesity the surprised crowd found a tall monster creature dressed in a blue tux, a red bow tie, and a pair of huge grey horns jutting out from the side of his head.

"Hello. I'm James, butler and loyal servant to the malevolent and ever wonderful Master Stanley Highhat Trinidad the XIV. Pleased to meet you all." The monster said with a polite bow.

The group was silent.

"You want us to break a curse correct." it, this James, asked.

"Ummm, Yes." answered Aya, nervous at first but soon completly normal..."It's an unfortunate thing. Our family has been cursed by the most horrible thing and we want so badly to be rid of it. If only there was a way but alas you are our last hope." he ended dramatically.

"Master can break any curse, for he is the one and only Great Evil King, decendent of the Great King Gohma who was defeated long ago by the meddling hero Hopkins. However he is weak from being trapped for 300 years in that bottle. What i'm getting at is he requires one thing in return for breaking your curse. A human host whose shadow he may inhabit until he recovers his powers and returns to his true form. It goes without saying that this host will become his slave until such time."

The group stared. They had no idea waht to think. Or what to say. Or what to do.

"Any takers?" it asked.

Kyo seen Tohru move to accept and acted quickly.

"I'll Do It." offered Kyo, stepping infront of Tohru.

"Excellent i'll tell master." and the monster disapeared momentarily.

"Kyo..." Tohru was so proud and so scared for Kyo. How would he handle being a slave?

"What were you thinking you stupid cat." scorned Yuki.

"Breaking the curse. Thats What." Kyo retaliated. There was another incentive behind his action. When the curse was broken Kyo would no longer be an outcast, however he wouldn't be accepted either. Years of living as an outsider built a wall between him and all the other members of the zodiac. He hoped that by taking this burden upon himself he would earn respect and admaration from the others.

And then James was back. There was a red and black glow (the only way to describe it although nothing _glows_ black) that completly surrounded and swollowed Kyo. And then maniacle laughter. With a little pop a black shadow with a pointed head and two flourecent yellow eyes and menacing yellow smile appeared.

"Hello new slave." he said almost tenderly. "Now what was it i was supposed to do."

"Break the Sohma curse."

"..."

"Huh. We all turn into animals of the zodiac when hugged." Kyo explaind exasperated.

"No problem." he said. Their was another blinding flash and then total darkness that seemed to swirl around the goup. And then all was normal.

All except one tieansy deatail...

"MY SHADOWS F'NN PINK!" exclaimed the displeased leader of Sohma house.

"I forgot to mention that side effect." Stan said laughing. "But i must say i rather enjoy it."

Kyo looked up at his evil laughing shadow. Stan looked down upon his slave. The boy had an expression of sadness and an oblivious stare. It reminded him of another face he knew too well. But the real resemblence was his unbrushed reddish-orange hair.

"Come now my new slave. We must set off on our adventure. I must find my old slave before claiming my proper title as Great Evil King."

"Great..." said Kyo hanging his head. What had he just gotten himself into.

"HOLY SH** ALL OUR SHADOWS ARE PINK!" Akito screamed in a rage.

"Tohru, Hug me." Yuki more demanded than asked as he grabbed her in a hug. He didn't transform.

"YEAH." said Tohru with a squeal o f delight. "Your curse is broken."

"Yeah, but what will we do about the shadow?" he asked looking down.

"We'll think of something." Haru tried to comfort.

While all the commotion went on Kyo and his new master Stan snuck out the back way to begin their long trek. It would be a while before anyone calmed down enough to notice they were missing. And in this way the curse was broken and Kyo began his own great adventure...


	2. Stan's other slave

"Why the Heck couldn't I say bye to my friend?" Kyo asked referring to Tohru.

"Don't question your master, Slave. I wonder if I should have taken someone else…"

"I did what you wanted didn't I?"

"Yes, but you were reluctant and your still complaining. We've been gone for over an hour."

"I'm feeling bad about leaving without a word."

"Stop it. I will have no slave of mine feeling all guilty over something stupid like that. They didn't even notice you leave. What's that tell you?"

Kyo sighed in submission and went on quietly. After a while though, he had to break the silence.

"Where are we going again?"

"To Tenel. We need to find my former slave."

"So then your going to boss him around and leave me alone."

"What was that Slave?" Stan asked hanging over Kyo's shoulder.

"Nothing. Forget it…How do we get there? To Tenel I mean."

…

Ari was sitting on the steps of his house lost in a book when he heard the knocking. He got up and answered the door. Upon opening the door he was met face to face with a boy about his age with orange hair and red eyes. But what bothered him was the maniacle, grinnig shadow leaning over his shoulder. Ari just stared at the two of them.

"Hi Slave..."

**SLAM!**

Ari shut the door as fast and hard as he could and locked the door. What the Heck was Stan doing here.

Outside:

"Stan, I don't think your slave is happy to see you." Kyo taunted.

"SHUT UP! Knock again. He was probably surprised by you. Or he thinks i've replaced him. That would hurt."

"Right..."

Inside:

Ari heard another knock on the door. He opened the door only enough to stick his head out.

"Stan, i finnaly have a stable social life. People are noticing me and Marlene and I are going steady. Yes, i have you to thank for that but i'm not going to leave it all to endanger my life. You have a new slave..."

"Ari, Son? Who is that your talking to?" called Ari's dad. Ari slammed the door again and loked nervously at his dad.

"Oh it's no one i just needed some air." He gave a little laugh as there was another banging on the door. Stan did it himself this time.

"Who is it? Is Marlene back from her girl's day out with Anne?" Ari's dad said going to open the door.

Ari waved his hands saying No no no, but his father had already opened the door.

"OH STAN, it's been a while. Come in, Come in. I see you have a new friend. Ari look who's here." he said smiling.

"Thanks dad." he said with a fake smile.

"Hey Honey!" his dad went in to the kitchen where Ari's mom was busy making omletts.

Ari let out a big sigh. "Hi Stan. And Hello to the new unlucky soul who gets to be pushed about by the royal pain." He said holding his hand out to Kyo.

"Hi. My names Kyo."

"I'm Ari."

"How'd you get landed with him?"

"I'll explain over dinner. Like omletts?"

"If you two don't mind," Stan said sounding irritated, probably because of the 'royal pain' comment, " And even if you do. I think we should go somewhere to talk and catch up." Stan was now glaring at Ari.

"Fine...My room is this way."

***

Ari's room was big compared to kyo's. He had a walk in closet, a dresser, a full sized bed, a chair, and a new looking TV and game system.

"Looks like you bought some shiny new toys Slave," Stan admired. "And look at all these adventure games."

"Yeah. I guess it has been a bit...dull scince we split up. But the peace is kinda nice." Ari said throwing some close in a corner so that there was room to sit down.

"Who's This?" Asked Kyo picking up a picture of a young girl. She was really cute.

"That's Marlene. We met during our adventure. She's been living with us scince then. We're a thing...you know...Boyfriend-Girlfriend." Ari replied blushing. He'd never been good with having attention. And jsut thinking of Marlene...

"Slave has a girlfriend," Stan teased, "But lord know why you'de pick her. She so darn annoying, snooty, and don't get me started on the whole her servant-my slave thing."

"Just shut up will Ya. Kyo, I have to clean up real quick, make yourself comfortable. Watch tv or play a game or something. Dinner will be in half an hour. Oh, and Stan. Thought you should know that Rosalyn's joining us for dinner. Behave."

"Ok slav...Wait. WHAT!?!?! THAT PORKY PINK HERO!? SLAVE!!!!!!!"

But Ari had already locked the door to the bathroom.


	3. Dinner and a Rescue

The tension in the dining room was so thick it couldn't have been hacked apart with a meat cleaver. Actually, Ari was pretty sure a diamond edged cutter or lightsaber couldn't even do it. Despite Ari and Marlene's objections, Ari's parents insisted upon the two of them sitting at the honored guest seats.(the ones on either short side of the table.) Stan and Rosalyn had a five minute stare down at the door that had carried on into dinner. Rosalyn eventually loosened up and began chatting with Anne and His parents but never really let go of the fact that Stan was there too. Ari and Marlene sat side by side holding hands under the table. The two of them had been so looking forward to speaking with Rosalyn and enjoying the fabulous dinner Mom had prepared. Instead, the two of them and Kyo ate in silence listening to the adults attempt conversation. Surprisingly, so did Stan.

As, Rosalyn prepared to leave, Marlene and her got to talk a bit while Ari waited beside Kyo explaining how they met and why Stan was a problem.

"Rosalyn," Ari said as she opened the doors to leave, "I'm truly sorry. This is Kyo, Stan's poor victim."

"I heard that Slave!" Stan shouted angrily from Kyo's shadow.

Rosalyn looked at Kyo. He seemed sad, like Ari was when she first met him but, not overshadowed. "Sorry that you have to put up with that floppy, sad, excuse for an evil king. He gives his kind a bad name."

"SAY THAT TO MOI, YOU PORKY FAT HIPPO!" Stan Yelled appearing with a 'Ploink'.

Rosalyn twitched with anger, but she resisted the urge to slice off Kyo's head. "It's a good thing your friends with Ari otherwise you might have to die for justice." It was an empty threat, but Kyo couldn't help but feel awkward. Rosalyn was getting good at holding her temper though. She once tried to kill Ari to teach Stan a lesson. But Stan was good at manipulating.

"Thanks for visiting Rosalyn. We'll have to get together again soon when a certain King isn't around to ruin our life." Ari said jerking his head towards Stan.

"Your becoming rather uppity slave." Stan growled at Ari. Ari didn't really care.

"Good night Ari. Thanks for dinner. Nice meeting you Kyo. Have a nice evening. If the stupid head gives you trouble let me know." She gave a polite bow and left.

"Come on Kyo, lets get to bed. Your probably tired. I know I was."

"Thanks." Kyo replied.

"Yes, puny humans, sleep. Get your rest because first thing tomorrow we're departing."

"Whatever Stan." Ari decided he would just ignore him.

The two of them walked up the stairs, Marlene was their waiting. She was already in her night clothes that looked kind of like her red dress Bellouine gave her back when she was princess.

"I'll meet you back in my room. If you want you can borrow some sleeping clothes. There are a few t-shirts in the bottom left drawer of my dresser."

"Thanks Again. I'm sorry to be such a burden." Kyo said before walking back to Ari's room.

"Really, don't worry about it. You're not the burden, Stan is. Besides, I know what your going through."

Stan began growling. He really disliked his slave talking about him like that.

Once Kyo was in the room Stan demanded he lean against the door. He was going to listen in on his old slave.

"Ari… Stan's going to force us to join his stupid world conquest isn't he."

"At least me anyway." He replied.

"Whether that floppy shadow likes it or not, You go: I go."

"That's good. Well, goodnight. We'll find out in the morning."

"We could run away tonight." Marlene suggested.

"We can't leave Kyo to deal with the menace alone." Ari pointed out.

"I suppose your right. Goodnight." She gave Ari a shy kiss on the cheek and retreated to her room.

As Ari stepped into his room he was greeted with the mocking singsong voice of Stan "Slave has a girlfriend"

"No freakin DUH, evil king. You've said that already!"

"Quit Talking Back Slave!"

"I'm Not Your Slave!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

_Just like me and Yuki__,_ thought Kyo. He absently looked out the window at the setting sun. He really missed Tohru

Stan and Ari were in an all out shouting match for a few minutes before Ari finally gave up.

"Fine Stan…I'm your slave. Just be quiet so my family can sleep."

Stan looked at his slave expectantly.

"And Rosalyn is not better than you." He added halfheartedly.

"Rules still stand boy. Listen up New Slave." Stan said turning angrily turning upon him. "Disobedience will earn you a three hour tickling."

Both Kyo and Ari shut up and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

***ELSEWHERE EARLIER THAT DAY***

"Come On Yuki! We Have to find Kyo!" Tohru said yanking on his sleeve and basically just freaking out.

"Ok, Ok. We need to finish packing first. And quit running around your going to wear yourself out." He told her, putting his hand tenderly on her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied taking a deep breath. Afterall, they were only a few hours behind Kyo…On the other hand, they had no idea where he was heading. "How will we find him?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"James is still here, pigging out on omelets with Shigure and Aya."

"Oh Yeah! I was so worried I had forgotten!" She exclaimed brightly. That was Tohru for you.

Before long, the two of them, with a roughly drawn map from James in hand, set off to find Kyo. The things Yuki did for this girl.


	4. Leaving home for a shocking surprise

Ari and Kyo found themselves quickly downstairs where Ari's entire family and James were gathered just like the first time he left home with Stan. The only difference was he didn't feel so alone. Kyo stood beside him looking distant and Marlene was saying her farewells to his little sister Anne.

"Well Son." Ari's father began, "I'm so proud of you and your new friend. Youv'e already left home twice to adventure out. Granted both on the same adventure, but still. And here you are again. Setting out into the world. We're here Rooting for you Son."

"Have a safe journey and come home a hero." Added Ari's grandfather.

"Uh-Hu Uh-Hu, That's right honey!" Grandma said. Sometimes Ari wondered if that's all she could remember how to say…But their were moments when grandma said other things.

"Good Bye Master," James Sobbed. He had shown up just this morning to say farewell to Stan and eat his mom's omelets. "I will be standing by, loyally awaiting your call. Giving 100% as always."

"Yeah right James." Stan muttered under his breath. His oblivious butler didn't notice.

"Good Bye big Brother. Take care." Anne Said with a Little wave. Ari's mother cried something incomprehensible into his shoulder before saying. "I love you Ari. Be well and remember Strangers=Dangers."

"Ok Mom." Ari agreed but inside he was thinking "Who's stranger than Father." Shortly after thinking this he answered his own question. "James and Professor Kisling." (We'll meet kisling later).

Stan was getting impatient so the group finally left the house. As they stepped out the door the family chorused "GOOD LUCK YOU FOUR!"

The door shut behind them and their was silence.

"You have a great family," Kyo admired, "So close."

"Maybe a bit strange, but they are my family." He agreed.

"They really are something. They took me in as a snobby princess and mother taught me to cook and they took me in again when I came back and I've been here ever since."

Kyo admired that greatly. Such acceptance was not known at Sohma house…Except by Tohru.

"If you are quite done, can we leave this place?" Stan asked.

And they set off past Tenel. Ari was secretly happy to be out again, despite his protests to Stan. And Judging By Marlene's mood, so was she. Just outside of Tenel was a circus tent. It was always there, but it only performed like once a year. Beside it was a tall stone vertical in the dirt. Around it were some stone designs on the ground.

"What's this?" Kyo wondered.

"It's a Stone Circle," Ari replied, "They teleport you places so you don't have to walk the whole way. And it's a rough walk to Madril."

Suddenly Rosalyn's voice came from behind them. "I thought I'd find you here," She said. "If your leaving with Stan, I'm coming too," She said stopping beside Kyo.

"Rosy? Your coming?" Marlene asked.

"Of course. This stupid evil king has yet to restore my shadow from it's pink state. Besides, I can't let him wander freely. He might try to brainwash Kyo."

Ari was relieved and tense at the same time. Hopefully last night was a good display of how Rosalyn had come to tolerate Stan. Otherwise, This would be a long, long, loooong adventure.

"NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Stan Protested loudly.

"That's what you said about Marlene," Ari pointed out.

"I don't think you could stop her if you tried," agreed Kyo.

"Your stuck with me Evil King." Rosalyn said obnoxiously.

"And with me," Marlene finished.

"Argg," Stan grunted, "I'm disappointed in you slaves. Your supposed to support me. But if this is the way it HAS to be…Can we just get on with it."

Stan wasn't going to argue? That was out of character. Oh well. The five of them stepped into the swirling green light of the Stone Circle. There was a whisk of wind and an almost rollercoaster sensation as they were transported to the central island where portals to all the towns existed. All except the one leading to the Highlands. That was in the desert. They took the red one to the front gates of Madril. Again the wind and rollercoaster sensation and they were standing outside a door that resembles an enormous gear. As they walked towards it, the door automatically turned to reveal the way into the city.

Madril: The most polluted city in the realms of Okage. It's a two leveled city. The Lower level is where the lower class lives and where the Inn, Bar, Heroes Club, and Town Hall are located. The Upper Level is where the Higher class live and where the Science Center is located. They also have a train station, but that's still waiting to be fixed.

Kyo was disgusted and amazed. There was a smoggy green haze, but walking into the city was like walking into a huge room with a city inside. The walkways of upper Madril formed an almost depressing grey ceiling. There were, however, Large Holes everywhere serving as Skylights.

"Welcome to Madril!" Came a bright overly happy voice. There was a flash of pink movement a split second before Ari found himself struggling to keep his balance. A young girl in a pink dress, with shoulder length orange hair and two blue and yellow striped horns coming out of her head had run at him for a hug.

"STANLY!" She squealed looking up, "I HAVN'T SEEN YOU FOR TWO YEARS!"

"Look here slave!" Stan said to Ari. "This is how someone should react to the return of Moi, Stan."

"Stanly…I can't hug you…" The girl said almost in tears To Kyo's shadow, But quickly turn to hug Marlene and Rosalyn.

"Kyo. Meet Linda. Linda. This is Kyo." Rosalyn introduced.

"Hi Kyo!" She said putting her Arm out to shake his hand.

"Hi…Linda." He said taking her hand.

"Linda Dear? What is it that causes this enthusiastic cheer?" came a deep voice with a mysterious quality. Shortly thereafter, the voice revealed itself to be Epros. He literally floated around the corner. He was tall and slender with curly blond hair and deep red eyes. His purple eye shadow, bright red pants, and blue and black shirt made him look like the wizard he was. He landed lightly on the ground and walked the rest of the way towards the group. "Who be this young boy? And why is he acting as Stanley's toy?"

"Toy?" Kyo wondered aloud.

"He means nothing by it. He just rhymes what he says and it just fit. Of course, he might be referring to the fact that Stan is using you kind of like a puppet." Marlene explained.

"Long story short, Epros, someone found the bottle." Ari said not feeling like explaining it right now. "His names Kyo."

"Kyo? Pleasure to meet you. I see an awful fate has befallen you too." Epros gave a polite bow in greeting.

"Hi," He said simply. _Why was everyone talking like Stan was the definition of evil? How bad was he really? He didn't seem all that evil so far. More...Mischevious really._

"Great! I suppose I have to travel around with you two as well as this thunder thighed Hero!" Stan grumbled.

"Stanly…" Linda sniffled. "Don't you want me along? I can sing for you!" She offered.

"Uhhh." Stan uttered nervously.

"Here. Listen…*takes big breath* I was So happy when you smiled. Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray…"

"O-kay…That's enough Linda dear." Rosalyn said careful not to hurt her feelings to bad. She wasn't as bad as she used to be, but still, it sent chills down your spine. "You can sing for us more later. Right now we have to…Stan? What are we doing?" She said turning to the Shadow Evil King.

"World conquest you snot-faced brat woman! What else?" Stan replied moodily.

Rosalyn supposed it was obvious.

"I KNEW THAT YOU STUPID BRAINLESS EVIL KING! I MEANT HOW ARE YOU GOING ABOUT IT!" She yelled back at him.

"LIKE I'D TELL A HERO! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU, YOU PUNY PINK HERO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT STAN! AS SOON AS YOU'RE HUMAN AGAIN I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!"

"IF YOU CAN CATCH ME FATTY!"

"QUIT CALLING ME FAT!"

"Come on.." Ari suggested. "This could be a while."

"You forgot something." Kyo said.

"What?" Marlene and Ari asked in unison over the din of Rosalyn and Stan's petty quarreling.

"I'm attached." He replied motioning towards Stan.

"Oh…Right." Ari smiled.

Linda and Epros were trying in vain to calm their fury. They went at each other with insult after insult. The few residents wandering the streets of Madril began heading into the nearest buildings to escape the noise.

"Guys! Your disrupting the whole town!" Marlene Shouted at them.

Stan turned angrily upon her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Marlene was put of balance by his arm that had tried to push her away. She fell right into Ari's arms.

What happened next was like slow motion. There was an audible "POOF" and a swirling orange puff of smoke. And where Ari should have been Standing with Marlene safely caught in his embrace, was instead a crumpled heap of Ari's clothes, a surprised Marlene, and a frightened looking orange cat. Green eyes wide with shock.


	5. Info, Progress, and another Surprise

"OMIGOD ARI!" Linda freaked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo was almost as surprised as Ari was.

Rosalyn Rushed to Ari and Marlene. She helped Marlene to her feet and then bent down to Ari. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…Wait…Stan!?" He said turning to Stan with fire in his eyes.

"Stan, What did you do!" Roslayn demanded sword in hand.

"Uh well…" He hadn't meant for this to happen. He rather liked his slave so he didn't do it maliciously, but, he rather liked the outcome.

"I told them I would break the curse. However, it was much easier and much more manically rewarding to merely move the curse to another host. I was not, however, intending for it to be anyone I knew." He said as-o-matter-o-factly.

"Undo this right now!" She demanded.

"Not possible."

"WHY! Because your too lazy? Or maybe his greatness is actually worthless. He can't even change my shadow from being PINK!" Rosalyn ranted, letting her parasol fall to her side and expose her neon pink shadow.

"I have every intention of breaking the curse on my slave." Stan stated motioning towards the cat. "But I can't do it unless all members under the curse are gathered in one room."

"So we have to find all the members of the Zodiac." Kyo clarified.

"The what?" Marlene and Rosalyn asked in unison.

"All the people who transform if hugged by the opposite sex or put under too much stress."

"But I hugged Ari earlier…" Linda said looking at Ari who was currently being hugged by Marlene. "He didn't transform then?"

The group looked at Kyo with interest.

"Other members of the Zodiac can hug other members without transforming." He answered solemnly.

"So…I'm in the Zodiac?" she wondered tilting her head to one side. "I've hugged Eppy too…Does that mean he's in the Zodiac?" Linda was unusually calm.

There was a moment of silent confusion.

"When will I change back?" Ari asked looking to Kyo.

"Time varies, but umm, be warned…Your clothes are sitting right here." He replied pointing to the crumpled heap.

"Snap." Ari said jumping out of Marlene's lap and grabbing his clothes in his mouth. "I'll be back when I transform."

"He sure is taking this well." Rosalyn muttered.

Ari disappeared behind a dumpster. A few moments later there was a "PooF" and more orange smoke. Shortly after, Ari reappeared fully clothed and in human form.

"This is all very strange. If to be hugged causes one to change. Our new friend Kyo should explain. And if you could, make it quite plain." Rhymed Epros hugging Linda. "For I fear I too am under the curse. Is this all or are things much worse?"

They all looked to Kyo for help. Kyo had never had so much attention before.

"Why are we all standing out here?" complained Stan, "When we could all be out wondering and explaining or in the privacy of an Inn. Seriously, humans." he finished with a shrug.

"I'll pretend I didn't here that, Evil King of Stupid." Rosalyn stated re-sheathing her rapier.

***BACK AT ARI'S HOUSE***

Knock Knock Knock.

The sound resonated through the old mansion. Ari's mom cheerily put down her whisk and made her way to the front door. "Who Is It?" she called out. She opened the door wide to see who her visitors were.

"Hi." Introduced a young boy around her son's age with short silver hair. "My name is Yuki, and this is Tohru."

"Hi," greeted Tohru.

"Hello! What brings you two children to our little house in Tenel?"

"Well, actually Ma'am. We were wondering if an orange headed boy by the name of Kyo had come by here. He's a…friend," he forced out the word, "Of ours and we're looking for him."

"Oh Yes!" she answered brightly, "He came here with Stan to visit Ari. Actually, they left for Madril this morning.

"Madam?" came the questioning voice of the evil Butler James, "Oh," He stopped surprised to see the two of them, "Master Stan left with his slaves this morning. And that Marlene girl. She's rather cute."

"So true, James," Agreed Ari's mother. "If you'd like to find them, down the road by the circus tent is a Stone Circle. Step into it and then find the red Stone Circle. It will bring you to the front gate of Madril."

"Thank you." Yuki said kindly.

"No problem. Take care now!"

She shut the door quietly behind them and went back to her cooking.

"How do you think James got here before us, Yuki?"

"No idea."

***AN INN IN MADRIL***

"So," Rosalyn wanted to make sure she had this straight. "They transform if hugged or stressed. There are 13 of them, one for each animal of the Zodiac and then the cat. And because of Stan's brainless laziness we have no idea who belong to it."

"Yes," Kyo confirmed.

"Ari…Ari?" Marlene was nudging the sleeping boy. The others looked over at Ari who was conked out on the table.

"HEY SLAVE! THIS IS NOT NAP TIME!" Stan scolded.

"Uh..Wa…Wah! Sorry. Sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired suddenly. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you Kyo." he apologized forcing himself to sit up straight.

"Oh yeah," Kyo suddenly remembered the most important thing about being the cat of the zodiac. "I almost forgot. I was so involved about explaining the zodiac in general I forgot the specifics of being the cat. Here." Kyo pulled his little bead bracelet off his wrist. It was strange being without them. He handed them to Ari who took them gingerly as if it was priceless. "You see, the cat has a 'True Form' that rain brings out. If you have those on, you won't change into that form."

"What's the True Form." Ari asked sliding the bracelet over his hand. He then proceeded to fiddle with it and roll it back and forth on his forearm.

"It's the vengeful spirit of the cat. It's rather…monstrous, to say the least." Kyo replied thoughtfully.

"Couldn't be worse looking than Stan." Rosalyn mumbled to herself.

"I _Heard_ that Porky." Stan said indignantly. "besides, There's no way anything could be more hideous than you are."

"You're so unimaginative. First you call me Porky again and then you take my insult. What's the matter? Can't use your own brain to invent one…Oh that's right. You don't have a brain do you, you poor poor wittle shadow." Rosalyn mocked.

"The things I do come up with are too vulgar to be shared in the presence of CHILDREN LIKE YOU!"

Rosalyn stood up, "AS IF! YOU DON'T KNOW A REAL INSULT EVEN WHEN IT'S SCREAMED IN YOUR FACE!"

"Hmmm, Strange the only insults ever screamed in my face have been screamed by you and I've never heard a real insult come out of your Chubby Pie Hole!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN'T STAND YOU!!!!! QUIT HIDING BEHIND YOUR SLAVE AND FIGHT ME! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"Fine. Maybe I will." And to the surprise of all in the room, even Rosalyn who had just said that because she was angry, Stan stepped out of Kyo's shadow and stood Calmly behind him. Yellow eyes Boring right into Rosalyn's. He casually adjusted the cuff of his strange black suit before running his hand through his spiky blond hair.

"You still feel like fighting me?"

***

I just thought I should note here that Ari's parents Love Stan and are totally oblivious to the fact that World Conquest is not a good thing. You see, his parents willingly sold his soul to Stan to save his sister Annie from a Pig Latin curse against Ari's will. I also realized I never described Rosalyn. She has short Dusty Blond hair, wears a belt looking thing on her forehead (it's basically a headband like a samurai or something but it's a belt.) She wears a white dress and metal gold boots. Her eyes are yellow like Stan's and she obviously carries around her pink parasol to conceal her shadow. If you want to see a picture of any of the Okage character's you can search them on My pictures of them are as follows. (but their not the best pictures you can find.) Again, I apologize for forgetting to describe them. I just know them so well I forget I need to describe them. (To look at pictures, enter URL into the little bar and take out all the spaces. For some reason thats the only way it will let me post them.)

Rosalyn: http:// authoress - feind .deviantart. com/art/Rosalyn-123176798

Linda: http:// authoress - feind .deviantart. com/art/Linda-122827082

Ari, Stan, James, and Marlene: http:// authoress - feind .deviantart. com/art/Weekends-at-Ari-s-House-122817095

Linda and Epros: http:// authoress - feind. deviantart. com/art/EprosxLinda-122823172


End file.
